


It takes two to tango...

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Established Friendship, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is WLW, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Joss Carter POV, Polyamory, The other 3 are girlfriends, Zoe is more on the outside, club, everyone is poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: but what about four?A story where Root, Shaw, and Joss are all dating, and meet Zoe at a club.
Relationships: Joss Carter/Root | Samantha Groves, Joss Carter/Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Joss Carter/Sameen Shaw, Joss Carter/Zoe Morgan, Joss Carter/Zoe Morgan/Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	It takes two to tango...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to nebula-gaster for beta reading this!
> 
> This might not be bubbline, but the idea would not leave my brain alone so I wrote it. Enjoy these girlfriends!

Joss had never seen Root so dressed up before. Sameen was always tight-lipped about her missions, and Root wasn’t the kind of woman who would put on something fancy for no reason. Joss couldn’t deny that Root looked good in the royal blue dress she was wearing tonight, and she could hardly keep her eyes off of her. The leather jacket stolen from Sameen added to the look, and Joss definitely didn’t mind the view of Sameen’s biceps.

She hadn't been expecting Root to agree to go out with her and Sameen, but she supposed it made sense. She hated being left out, and watching the two of them go out to a club to enjoy themselves every once in a while must have gotten old. Root was technically supposed to be in hiding, but what Finch didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Besides, she and Sameen were both packing heat and ready to defend Root if things came to that.

She sighed happily, relaxing into the soft seat behind her. This club really was perfect for all of them. The bouncers were discreet about checking ID, the music wasn’t too loud, and while it wasn’t explicitly a gay club, no one cared who you were here with.

For now they were all sitting in a booth, enjoying their drinks. Root was practically draped over Sameen’s lap, holding one of Carter’s hands. She was listening to Sameen cold-reading the people standing at the bar, and adding her own opinions. Joss did enough of that for her day job, but it was funny to see them argue about whether a married man cheating on his wife had two or three kids.

Joss looked over, and her eyes widened as she saw a familiar blonde woman in a skin-tight red dress approaching their table. She took a long sip of her drink, and looked around. The woman was definitely walking towards them, and Sameen and Root had both noticed her now.

Zoe Morgan stopped right next to their table, taking a sip of her cocktail. “Ladies.”

“Zoe.” Root spoke, offering her a smile. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“You know her?” Joss asked, glancing over at Sameen. She seemed just as surprised as Joss was, raising a single eyebrow as she looked at Root.

“Good to see you too.” Zoe smiled back, pressing her hip against the table as she leaned in. “Mind if I join you for a bit?”

Joss looked over at Sameen, but she didn’t seem tense—well, more tense than she usually was around strangers. Root seemed amused, like someone had told a joke only she heard. With the bug in her ear, that could very well be possible.

“Sure.” Joss moved over, giving Zoe some space. She sat close to Sameen, and Root moved so she was fully sitting in Sameen’s lap now.

“So, are you all on a mission without me?” Zoe asked, resting one hand on her chin.

“No, just pleasure tonight,” Root said, crossing one leg over the other.

“Lucky, I’m here on business.” Zoe finished off her drink with one decisive gulp, and set the empty glass down on the table. “So, how have you all been?”

“Fine.” Shaw’s voice might sound like she was forcing herself to make polite conversation, but Joss could see the corner of her lips twitch up. Under her cold exterior, she was actually happy to see Zoe.

“Good to hear.” Zoe crossed her legs, the movement drawing Joss’ eye. Zoe had damn fine legs, and they were all on display tonight. She perked up, tilting her head as a vaguely familiar song came on. “Oooh, I love this long.” Zoe put her hand on Carter’s shoulder, and leaned in. Her perfume was overwhelmingly sweet, and Carter could practically taste it as Zoe spoke quietly to her. “Let’s give the lovebirds some time alone.”

Joss almost objected, but decided not to at the last minute. Her relationship with Root and Sameen was none of Zoe’s business, and she knew better than to give a gossip such juicy information. She finished off her own cocktail, and set it next to Zoe’s.

“Why not?” She asked, smiling at Zoe.

She glanced back, and Root waved happily at her. She was now sitting directly in Shaw’s lap, swaying back and forth to the beat of the song. Joss would give it five minutes before Shaw hauled Root off somewhere more private. Joss had never been one for public sex, so it was good that her girlfriends played off each other in that department.

As they danced, Joss was reminded that Zoe was good company. She was fun, and she seemed to know every song that came on. Every once in a while she would whisper a joke to Joss, or point out someone making a fool of themselves, and they would laugh together.

Even if they didn’t move in the same circles, Joss didn’t feel as if Zoe was trying to one-up her or make her feel out of place. Her private smiles made Joss feel special, as if she was being let in on a secret. As they danced together, they slowly moved from an arm’s distance apart to only a few inches.

Then, one of _those_ songs came on. The one where the only kind of dancing would be dirty, with bodies pressed completely against each other. People were pairing off left and right, and the dance floor was suddenly much more crowded.

Joss was about to make her excuses to head back to the table when two delicate hands rubbed hers. Zoe pulled Joss in, placing Joss’ hands on her hips. She had a mischievous look on her face, and she winked at Joss before turning around.

Zoe could dirty dance like a pro. She rolled her hips smoothly, rubbing up on Joss as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Her ass was pressed up right against Joss, but she was far from ashamed. Joss could see why John liked her so much; she was definitely sexy.

Even if she was the one dancing up on Joss, she was still the one in charge. She wasn't forcing Joss to stay close, but it felt impossible to resist. She was sweet and soft, but Joss could feel lean muscles under the skin. The music felt like it was resonating right in Joss’ chest, and she could hear Zoe quietly singing along to the words. Everyone around them seemed wrapped up in their own little worlds, and Joss was the only one who got to see this private show.

She wrapped one arm around Joss’ shoulders, being careful not to brush her hair too much. Joss appreciated the effort, and she held Zoe even closer. She was close enough that she could kiss Zoe’s neck if she wanted to. Joss was certainly tempted, but she wouldn’t do anything without her girlfriends’ say. She didn’t want to cross any boundaries, even if their relationship was far more open than what she was used to.

The beat faded out, replaced with a much bouncier pop song. Zoe didn’t pull away, turning her head to the side so Joss could see her smile. She looked at Joss, but then her eyes drifted to something over Joss’ shoulder and she cursed. She slipped out of Joss’ arms fluidly, patting her hair to make sure it wasn't too mussed.

“I’ve gotta run, but this was fun.” Zoe reached into her purse, and pulled out a card. “You’re cute. If you’re interested, call me.” She discreetly tucked it in between Joss’ fingers, then strutted off with purpose.

Carter watched her for a moment, then turned around. She didn’t need to know what had spooked Zoe into running off. As long as she hadn’t been used as some kind of pawn in one of Zoe’s games, she would be happy.

Shaw and Root were sitting at the booth again when she returned. There was a very visible hickey on Root’s neck, and Shaw was so relaxed she was practically melting into the leather seat. She looked like a cat that had gotten the cream, even if Joss was pretty sure Root was the one who had initiated. Well, as long as they were both happy then she was too.

“Did you have fun?” Root asked, a knowing look on her face. She reached out, grabbing Joss’ hand and pulling her closer.

Joss shrugged, and sat back down. She tilted her head and accepted Root’s kiss on the cheek, squeezing her hand under the table. “It was alright. Zoe gave me her number.”

“Maybe we should invite her out next time, make it a real girls’ night,” Root said, giggling when Shaw pinched her.

“Give me time to think about it,” Shaw said. She didn’t look immediately opposed to the idea, but Joss knew she would take at least day to really think it over.

“Oh, no pressure or anything. I just wanted to let you know.” Joss reached out with her free hand, and gently rested it on Shaw’s shoulder. Neither of them were big on PDA like Root, but Joss could feel how Shaw relaxed a bit under her touch.

“Thanks.” Shaw leaned in, and kissed Joss quickly. Her lips were slightly chapped, and Joss felt her heart skip a beat. Even if it was more of a peck than a kiss, it still sent a shiver down Joss’ spine.

Of course, Root insisted on getting a kiss from both of them after that. Joss just laughed as Root whined and pouted at Shaw, shaking her head. She didn’t know how she had gotten so lucky, but she would never stop appreciating it. Between her son and her girlfriends, life couldn’t get any better. A night or two with Zoe would be fun, but Joss was happy with this.


End file.
